


Devil's Daughters

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Characters Tagged As They Appear, Organized Crime, Rating may go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: When Neil Baelfire sent an 18 year old Emma Swan to pick up some watches, he thought he was setting her up for some jail time and getting away clean. Things didn't quite go as planned. 10 years later, Emma is finally coming for her revenge, and she's not doing it alone.





	Devil's Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, updates will not be regular. Unbeta'd

**Portland, OR  
**

**June 16th, 2006:**

"Shit."

There were supposed to be 3 dozen designer watches in the locker. Instead, there were ten. Less that half of what she was supposed to be picking up. She knocked on the sides, the bottom, ran her fingers along the door, searched for a hidden compartment. Nothing. She checked her watch. Out of time.

Emma shoved what she did find into her messenger bag, relocked the locker, and made her way out of Union Station.

11:28pm: Passed the taxi stand

11:34pm: Hit NW Irving via NW 6th

11:43pm: Right turn on to NW 5th

11:55pm: Left on to NW Flanders, right on to NW 3rd, walk to the Southwest corner of Lan Su garden.

Midnight: Cop car shows up.

"Shit."

(At Union Station, Neil Baelfire and Greg Mendell get on a train bound for LA with 26 designer watches.)

* * *

 

**Phoenix, AZ**

**August 2nd, 2007:**

Emma kept her pace steady as she walked down the path leading out of the prison. The gates buzzed and opened. On the other side were two women on motorcycles.

The shorter one, with auburn hair, got off her bike and handed Emma a red leather jacket that matched theirs.

"Fits great," she observed, as it settled on to her shoulders. "Thanks Anna."

A grin split Anna's face.

"Looks great too. Glad you're out."

The two embraced, and then the third woman got off her bike and hugged Emma as well.

"Elsa. I was sorry to hear about Ingrid."

Elsa snorted.

"Please. You hated each other by the end. That's why you left."

The unspoken "That's why this happened" hung in the air for a minute before Emma replied.

"True. But she was still your aunt. Anyways. Do we know anything?"

"Unfortunately, no. After Baelfire screwed you, we lost track of him. Probably under a new name by now. We can talk more about it at home."

"Works for me. I'll follow your lead."

They climbed back on the bikes, Anna settling herself behind her sister, and roared away.

* * *

**Charlotte, NC  
**

**April 29th, 2016**

The conference room was at capacity. 18 women of all descriptions sat around a long table in an office rented under a false name. At the head of the table, Emma Swan stood up.

The steady chatter ceased immediately.

"Alright ladies," she declared.

"We've got him."


End file.
